His Need
by CatEyes16
Summary: This is a frist person on Hiei. Mature only please. It's about his own little addiction and I don't mean drugs. I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ITS PEOPLE. I wish I did though.


**AN: **Hello everyone. My name is CatEyes16 and I am a huge Hiei fan. Sad isn't? This is just make it a full blown story. Oh a little shot out to BlakBelt. I LOVE YOUR HIEI AND CALLIE STORIES! I can't wait till the next chapter. (That is if you are reading this. Lol.) Believe it or not my boyfriend is the one who conviced me to write a Hiei fanfic. I say believe it or not because he loaths Hiei. Funny hu? Oh, pardon the spelling and grammer errors, I am typing this on WordPad because I don't have Microsoft Word Processor so I can't use Spell and grammer checks and I really really suck at spelling. Sorry. Anyway, on to the stroy.

* * *

><p><strong>His Need<strong>

I met her a few weeks into my mating season. We mated and parted ways, that once more. No matter how hard I tried, I could not get her touch, her scent, and her soft voice out of my mind. So, natually I went in search for her, thinking that if I were to kill her, then I would finally be able to rid myself of her. How wrong was I to think that it could be easy. As soon as I saw her, I pinned her down with my katan at her thoart, planning on ending her and my torture then and there. Instead, I locked lips with her and we mated all over again for hours on end.

Since then I always find myself searching her out whenever I felt too stressed and take it out on her. Fucking her senseless seems to keep me at peace, it's the only reason why she is still alive. My visits have been so frequent that I no longer need to tell her why I came. She knows, and is always willing to serve me and my needs. And that is the reason why I, once again, am finding myself standing outside her bedroom window.

After a moment or two, she walks in her room more than likely planning on getting some sleep. Too bad I have other plans. The window opens easliy, the sound causing her to trun around and face me. I take a long and heated look at her appreance as I shut the window behind me. She isn't much shorter then me, maybe an inch or two at most. Her skin is pale and soft beaneth my hard and callosed hands. Her mint green eyes gaze back into mine with a knowing look as she releases her midnight black hair from a high ponytail. She smiles, and takes slow teasingly steps towards me. She knows what is expected of her.

Her sweet tasting lips land on mine when she reaches me. I let her take control of the pacing for now, there is plenty of time for me to take over. Slowly, she backs me into the wall behind me. Once again, I put up no fight, I know what is going to happen. She lowers herself to her knees, kissing my chest and stomach on her way down. Hot breath is felt against the crouch of my pants. I hold my breath as she dips her warm and inside and pulls out my own hard shaft. Slowly my breath escapes my lips in a blissful sigh when she engulfs me in her sweet mouth.

The night continues with moans, pants, and screams of my name. I never scream hers, it would show that she has power over me that I am not willing to admit. When I catch my breath I will leave as I always do. To stay will show her that I would want more form her then her body. This act that we do is my addiction. Her body is my heaven. Her pants of pleasure keep my mind at peace. I will not admit this to anyone but only to myself. She is my need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am not sure if this truned out alright. I think that this story was probabley left better in my head then on paper. Oh well, as long as you guys enjoyed it. Hiei is oced in the chapter I will admit to that, I hope you don't mind though and please keep in mind that this is my frist story. I will try and get better. I am sure you noticed that I never put the girls name in here. Well, if anyone is intersted or could perhaps help me think of a name for her then that will be great. Let me know if you would like this to be a story or not. Reviews are welcomed and if this does become a story, then I would start of with them actually meeting. I don't take bad reviews though. I believe that you read this on your own free will and so if you didn't like it then it was your own fault for reading it. Thanks and I hope to see you soon. Oh and by the way, this seemed longer on the Word Pad. Sorry.


End file.
